Doppelganger
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Anna's going to New Orleans for a vacation. Will her plans be derailed by the Sheriff of Area 5? Eric/OC The FF is done, just going up Chapter by Chapter! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own True Blood or the characters in it. All rights go to Alan Ball, HBO, & Charlaine Harris (Southern Vampire Mysteries Author). Enjoy! Please Review! ****

Anna looked over her checklist while she got ready for her trip down south. Once she decided she had everything she folded the paper and slipped in her back pocket and closed her suitcase. She lugged all three of them out to her car and put them in her trunk. She closed and locked her house and jumped in the car. She had a nine-hour drive ahead of her.

Anna looked at the clock on her dash, she had been driving for three hours and it was pitch black outside. She sighed as she started looking for a place to sleep for the night. She made a mental note not to start a trip in the afternoon. She found a small motel that had a vacancy. She pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. As she climbed out of the car and stretched she took in her surroundings. To the left of the motel was a Laundromat, to the right a gas station/mini mart. Across the street was a nightclub. She rolled her shoulders and grabbed her purse and walked into the building.

Eric sat at his desk looking at the inventory list for the bar. He sighed and laid the paper down. There was a knock at his door.

"Master, Bill Compton och Sookie är här," said Pam walking into the office. (Master, Bill Compton and Sookie are here.)

"Jag vill inte prata med dem. Skicka iväg dem," said Eric. "I do not wish to talk to them. Send them away.)

Pam nodded her head and closed the door. A few minutes later Sookie Stackhouse came bursting through the door. Eric calmly looked up from his desk as she started shouting about something he could care less about.

Eric stood up from his desk and ran past them both and out the back door of the bar. As soon as the cool night air hit his face he stopped running. He walked across the back parking lot. He walked over to his car and climbed in. He threw the car into gear and drove off.

Once Anna had her room her grabbed one of her bags and walked towards her ground level room. As she was locking her car she watched a maroon corvette pull out of the parking lot of the bar. She turned her attention back to the door and unlocked the door.

Eric parked the car at the edge of the woods and climbed out. She locked the car and started walking. He took an unnecessary breath in the woodsy smell around him. He leaned up against a large oak tree and looked up to the sky at the full moon overhead.

_** "**__**Vad**__**gör du**__**,**__**älskare**__**?" asked a blonde woman walking out of the trees. (What are you doing, lover?)**_

_** "**__**Om man tittar på**__**månen**__**," replied Eric. (Looking at the Moon.)**_

_** "**__**Ett offer för**__**Máni**__**?" asked the blonde. (An offering for **__**Máni?)**_

_** "Nej**__**såg**__**bara**__**," said Eric. (No. Just gazing.)**_

_** The blonde nodded as she walked around the tree. She stopped on the other side of Eric and looked up to the moon and sighed. Eric heard her and turned to face her. She had worry written all over her beautiful features.**_

_** "**__**Vad**__**är**__**fel**__**,**__**älskare**__**?" asked Eric. (What is wrong, lover?)**_

_** "**__**Jag**__**bara**__**tänker**__**.**__**Du**__**kommer att bli**__**kung**__**snart**__**och**__**har**__**inget behov**__**för mig**__**," she replied. (I am just thinking. You will be king soon and have no need for me.)**_

_** "**__**Vega**__**,**__**min**__**kärlek**__**,**__**kommer**__**jag alltid har**__**tid för**__**dig**__**," said Eric. (Vega, my love, I will always have time for you.)**_

_** Eric turned her face so she was looking at him. He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. As he leaned back he saw that she was still worried.**_

_** "**__**Berätta**__**vad**__**annars**__**stör**__**dig**__**," said Eric. (Tell me what else bothers you.)**_

_** "**__**Jag har**__**träffat**__**siaren**__**," said the blonde looking away. "**__**Jag har**__**inte**__**lång tid**__**på denna jord**__**." (I have met with the seer.) (I do not have long on this earth.)**_

_** "**__**Vad**__**pratar du**__**om**__**?" asked Eric. "What are you talking about?)**_

_** "**__**Hon**__**ser**__**döden**__**i**__**min**__**närmaste framtiden.**__**Jag**__**kanske inte**__**sista**__**sommaren**__**," replied Vega. (She sees death in my near future. I may not last the summer.)**_

_** "**__**Om**__**det är sant**__**,**__**kommer vi att**__**göra**__**det bästa av**__**det**__**," said Eric. (If that is true, we will make the most of it.)**_

_** Eric leaned over and kissed her again. He pulled away smiling and grabbed her hand, leading her back to the village.**_

Eric shook his head and turned and headed back to his car. It had been many years since he thought of Vega. He didn't have the time to reminisce his past life anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna woke the next morning at eight in the morning. She rolled over and turned the alarm off on her phone. She closed her eyes again and went back to sleep. _This is why I start trips in the afternoon_, she thought.

The sun was setting by the time that Anna wore up again. She got up and jumped in the shower. As she got out of the shower she ran a towel through her hair trying to decide what she wanted to do. As ran a brush through her hair she heard the music from the nightclub. She smiled and started to dig through her bags. She found a pair dark blue jeans and a red off the shoulder shirt. She pulled her half dry hair back into a ponytail and grabbed her red heels. She grabbed a few bills out of her purse and her ID and walked out of the hotel room.

Eric sat on his throne bored, as usual. He had the usual fangbangers at his feet worshiping him, and he ignored them as usual. The song changed and the people on the dance floor started gyrating against each other.

_** Eric walked out of his home. Standing in front of him was Vega. He smiled and walked towards her, but she held up her hand. Erik stopped walking and frowned.**_

_** "**__**Vad**__**är**__**fel**__**,**__**älskare**__**?" asked Eric. (What is wrong, lover?)**_

_** "**__**Jag lämnar**__**,**__**Eric**__**.**__**Jag**__**lämnar**__**innan**__**jag**__**orsaka**__**dig**__**alltför mycket**__**smärta**__**," replied Vega. (I am leaving, Eric. I am leaving before I cause you too much pain.)**_

_** "**__**Du kan**__**aldrig**__**få mig**__**smärta**__**,**__**Vega**__**.**__**Aldrig**__**.**__**Gå inte**__**," said Eric closing the gap between the two. "**__**Jag**__**vill att du stannar**__**vid min**__**sida**__**och**__**bli**__**min**__**drottning**__**." (**__**You could never cause me pain, Vega. Never. Do not go.) (I want you to stay by my side and be my queen.)**_

_** "**__**Jag**__**vill**__**stanna**__**.**__**Jag vill**__**vara**__**din**__**drottning**__**,**__**men jag måste**__**gå!" said Vega. (I want to stay. I want to be your queen, but I MUST leave!)**_

_** Vega leaned up and placed a kiss on Eric's cheek before she turned around. She pulled her hood up over her head and climbed back on her horse. She glanced at Eric once more before she kicked her horse and took off into the woods.**_

** Anna walked up to the front of the line. There was a blonde woman checking Ids, she looked rather bored. Anna handed her ID card over and waited.**

Pam was bored standing at the door. She would rather much be inside. Pam took the ID card from the girl at the front of the line. She glanced down at the year of birth quickly figuring out the girl was over twenty-one. As Pam went to hand the card back she caught a glimpse of the name: Annika. Pam quirked her well-manicured eyebrow at the girl.

Anna got a little nervous when the lady looked up at her. She shifted on her feet as the lady kept staring at her. A guy behind her in the line shouted something obscene. Anna heard a _click_ and looked up. The blonde had fangs. This was a vampire bar. Guess the name _Fangtasia_ should've given that away.

"Here you are, Annika. Such an unusual name," said Pam.

"Family name," said Anna as she took her ID back and walked into the bar.

Anna made a beeline for the bar. She ordered a Guinness and a shot of Jack. She slid the money across the bar and downed the shot, following it with the beer. Pam walked into the bar and over to where Eric was sitting. She walked up behind him and bent over and whispered something in his ear. Eric's eyes jerked up and started to scan the bar. He was fixing to stand when the front doors of the bar swung open. Standing in the door was the Shreveport Police.

Eric growled and jumped from his chair, "Find her!"

Pam nodded her head and made her way to the bar. She came up next to Anna and grabbed her arm and pulled her from the chair and towards the back door.

"Hey! Let go!" shouted Anna trying to pull free.

"Stop or I'm going to break your arm," said Pam.

Anna stopped struggling and let Pam drag her to a black car.

"Get in," said Pam.

Anna hesitated until the back door swung open again. She jumped in the car and Pam floored it out of the parking lot. Anna held on to her seat belt with a death grip as Pam sped around the curves.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you. Unless you want me too," smirked Pam.

Anna closed her eyes tight for the remainder of the ride. Pam stopped the car and climbed out. Anna opened her eyes and saw that the car was sitting in the driveway in front of a very large house. She watched as Pam walked up the front steps. She slowly climbed out of the car and walked towards the house.

"Hurry up, human," said Pam as she opened the door.

Anna quickened her step and walked through the open door. Pam walked past her and into the living room. Anna followed her and took a seat when Pam motioned to the couch. Pam turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Anna alone.

Anna took in her surroundings. Every window in the room had plywood over the windows and the curtains were covering them. There were no pictures on the walls, no decorations of any kind.

Pam walked through the house she shared with Chow and Eric. She walked over to a steel door and opened it and descended the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs in the living room was Chow. She walked past him and down the dark hall to Eric's room. She knocked lightly on the door.

"What?" said Eric.

"She's upstairs," said Pam.

Eric jerked the door open and ran past Pam. Pam turned around and followed him up the stairs. She closed the steel door and walked into the living room. Anna was still sitting on the couch while Eric had taken up residency in the armchair and was staring at her. Pam rolled her eyes and walked over to where Eric was.

"Detta är hennes?" asked Eric. (This is her?)

"Ja," replied Pam. (Yes.)

Eric cocked his head to the side as he watched Anna. Anna shifted in her seat while Eric stared a hole in her. Eric smirked every time she shifted on the couch. Pam watched the exchange between the two and almost laughed.

"Lämna oss, Pam," said Eric. (Leave us, Pam.)

Pam disappeared out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. Eric leaned forward in his chair and looked at Anna.

"What is your name?" asked Eric.

"Anna," she replied with a shaky voice. "What am I doing here? Am I in trouble? I've never done anything to the vampire community, I swear!"

Eric chuckled, "You are not in trouble."

"Then why am I here? Your friend just drug me out of the club," said Anna.

"Pam is harmless, sometimes," said Eric. "Anna? Is it short for something?"

"Um, yeah. Annika," she said.

"Scandinavian," said Eric.

"Yeah. My mom's family is from there," replied Anna.

"Why not just go by the whole thing?" asked Eric leaning back in the chair.

"Not many 'Annika's' in Little Rock," said Anna. "Can I ask you a question?"

Eric nodded.

"Is that why I was brought here, so you could question me about my lineage?" asked Anna.

Eric smiled. He was fixing to reply when Pam walked into the living room.

"Hatar att bryta upp denna kittlande konversation, men du behövs på Fangtasia," said Pam. (Hate to break up this titillating conversation, but you are needed at Fangtasia.)

Eric growled and disappeared from the room, mumbling something to Pam on the way out.

"Follow me, human," said Pam walking around the corner.

Anna stood up from the couch and followed her down the hallway. At the end of the hallway Pam opened the door. Anna looked in the room. There was a bed and a dresser and a full-length mirror. There was a door for the bathroom and the closet.

"Good Morning," said Pam.

"Wait, what?" said Anna.

"Take a nap, do something," said Pam. "Just go in there. Eric isn't done talking to you."

Pam disappeared after than. As Anna was closing the door to her room she heard another _whoosh_ of air. As she peered out she saw Eric disappear down the steps behind the steal door.

_What have I gotten myself into,_ thought Anna climbing into the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Eric walked around the woods while moon shone overhead. He would look up at the moon occasionally and sigh. He sat down on a stump and leaned against a tree. He heard the leaves rustle and grabbed the hilt of his sword. A squirrel ran across the ground and up another tree._**

_** "**__**Var**__**glad**__**min**__**kärlek**__**,**__**kommer**__**jag**__**tillbaka." (Be happy my love, I will return.)**_

_** Eric looked around but didn't see anyone. He was sure he heard Vega. But that was impossible. It had been six months since she left and had been three months since news had traveled back to the village that she was dead.**_

Eric jerked awake. He ran his hand across his face as he sat in his bed. He got out of bed and got in the shower. He stood under the spray for a few seconds before he got out. He dried himself off and dressed. He sped past Pam and Chow and up the stairs. He slowly walked down the hall to the room Anna was in.

He opened the door and looked in. If he had a reason to breathe his breath would've been caught in his throat. Lying on the bed was Vega reincarnated. Anna was under the blood red comforter and black silk sheets. Her blonde hair was fanned out around her head on the black pillow. Eric walked over to the bed and reached out a hand and ran his finger down her cheek.

Anna felt something cool run across her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes. Standing above her was a tall, blonde man. Anna let out a scream and rolled off the side of the bed. Anna groaned as she hit the floor. She laid there for a minute, face down on the floor. Eric stood there for a minute waiting for her to stand up. He was fixing to say something when he inhaled and smelled blood.

Eric ran to the other side of the bed and picked Anna up, placing her back on the bed. Anna immediately rolled away from him and off the bed. She backed herself against the wall and was trapped by Eric in an instant. Anna closed her eyes and pushed herself as close as she could to the wall. Eric grabbed Anna's arm and lifted it up. Just below her elbow was a cut. Eric's fangs descended as he leaned forward.

Eric stopped short when he heard Anna whimper. A human wouldn't have heard it, but Eric did. He let go of her arm and stepped back from her. Anna opened her eyes and was alone in the room. She glanced around but didn't see Eric anywhere. She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and jumped in. Once she was done with her shower she pulled her clothes back on and walked out.

"You can't wear the same clothes two days in a row," said Pam. "Wear this."

Pam tossed a bag on the bed and walked out. Anna walked over to the bed and peeked into the bag. Curiosity getting the best of her she reached in and pulled out the clothes. In her hands she had another pair of jeans and a pink tank top. She cringed as she looked at the top. Figuring she had no choice she took off her own clothes and pulled on the new ones. Also in the bag was a pair of pink pumps. She slipped those on and folded her clothes up and laid them on the bed.

Eric was sitting in the living room in the basement house. Pam had gone up the stairs with a bag of clothes for Anna to wear. She returned shortly and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is the point of her being here?" asked Pam.

"I mind you asking," said Eric standing up.

He stood still for a moment as he heard the lock on the door upstairs click. Pam stood up and grabbed her coat for the night and followed Eric and Chow up the stairs. Pam closed the steel door and walked down the hall to the living room. Anna was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. Pam quirked her eyebrow as she watched Anna.

"What are you doing?" asked Pam.

"Meditating," said Anna.

"Right. Time to go," said Pam.

Anna took another deep breath before she stood up from the couch. She followed Pam out the door. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stood on the porch. Pam was in her car in an instant and was pulling out of the driveway. Anna cursed under her breath as she walked down the steps.

"Be happy she didn't hear you," said Eric appearing behind Anna.

"SHIT!" shouted Anna jumping.

Eric chuckled as he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling off the porch. He led her over to the Corvette and opened the door. Anna slipped into the passengers seat and closed her eyes again. Eric was in the driver's seat and pulling out of the driveway when she opened her eyes. She did it a few more times as they rode down the road.

"What are you doing?" asked Eric not taking his eyes from the road.

"Meditating, or at least trying to," said Anna.

"Why?" asked Eric.

"Because I'm trying to keep calm because I'm in a car with a vampire who is doing 130 down a back road," said Anna.

"Are you scared?" smirked Eric.

"I think scared is an understatement," said Anna chuckling.

Silence fell between the two of them as the scenery passed. After a few more minutes Anna started talking.

"Shouldn't we be back in Shreveport by now?" asked Anna.

"Yes, but I have some business to take care of before I go back to Fangtasia," said Eric.

"So you've kidnapped me, again," said Anna.

"I do believe you came willingly," said Eric.

"Yeah as willingly as any human can when a vampire has a hold of their arm," said Anna.

"Tsk, tsk," said Eric. "Du behöver inte förstår ännu, söt Annika." (You don't yet understand, sweet Annika.)

"I don't know what you said, but don't call me Annika," she said.

"Alright the, Anna. Tell me some thing, what is your middle name?" asked Eric.

"You are a very curious vampire," she replied.

"Have to learn some way," Eric said with a smirk.

"Sonja Vega," she replied.

Eric almost slammed on the breaks when she finished talking. He kept his cool and kept driving. Soon they were pulling up outside Sookie Stackhouse's home. He parked the car and turned to Anna.

"Stay in the car," he said before he disappeared from the car.

Sookie was sitting in the living room with Bill. She didn't have her guard up since it was the two of them. She was enjoying mot exerting any energy. She was fixing to say something to Bill when she heard somebody's thoughts.

_ "Stupid vampire. He thinks he's the shit. '__I have some business to take care of before I go back to Fangtasia.'_"

Sookie's head jerked up seconds before the doorbell rang. She jumped up from her couch and opened the door. Standing on her porch was Eric Northman. She looked past him to his car. She squinted her eyes to see inside the tinted windows, but was unsuccessful.

"Looking from something?" asked Eric.

"Just trying to see of the girl you have in your car is okay," said Sookie.

"She is just fine," said Eric.

"I'm sure. I believe it when I see it," said Sookie crossing her arms.

Eric really needed Sookie to be cooperative for what he was about to do. Eric lifted his hand and motioned to the car. Anna saw him motion to her and she huffed.

_First its stay in the car, now he's calling me. What the fuck, man,_ thought Anna as she climbed out of the car.

She slowly made her way to the front porch of the house. Sookie gave the girl a once over before she grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house.

"What the hell!" shouted Anna as she collided with Bill.

"I apologize, Miss," said Bill.

"Sookie!" said Eric. "Return the girl."

"Is she yours?" asked Sookie with a defiant look on her face.

"Yes," said Eric lying through his teeth.

Sookie being Sookie turned to the girl and asked the same question.

"What? NO!" shouted Anna.

"So he hasn't drank from you or you from him?" asked Sookie.

"Oh, God no," said Anna.

Sookie smirked and turned towards Eric, "It's not nice to lie."

"Sookie, return the girl," said Eric.

"What do you want with her?" asked Sookie.

"What I want with every human woman," smirked Eric,

"Ew," said Sookie. "I'm not going to push her out the door. If she wants to leave with you she can, but it is going to be her choice."

Eric let out a soft growl as he looked at Anna. He tried to catch her eye but she wouldn't look at him. After standing there for five minutes Eric growled again and walked off the porch.

"She has to come out some time," said Eric.

"You have to go to ground eventually," smirked Sookie.

"I can be patient if I have to be," said Eric. "The human is staying across the street from the bar. She has to return sometime."

With that Eric turned and went back to his car and left the property. Sookie closed the door and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of tea. Anna walked in and sat down at the table. She took the glass that was offered but did not drink from it. Sookie sat down across the table from her and smiled. Anna raised her eyebrow in question.

"How do you know tall, blonde, and annoying?" asked Anna.

"He is the Sheriff of Area 5," said Sookie.

"Because that makes perfect sense to me," said Anna.

"Oh, sorry. Bill, my boyfriend, is a vampire. Eric is sorta his boss," said Sookie. "We've had some run-ins in the past, as well."

Anna nodded her head, but still didn't drink the tea.

"I promise it's not poisoned or anything," said Sookie.

"Oh that's not it, I'm just not thirsty," said Anna. "Although I am grateful for your hospitality."

"Oh, it's nothing. It's almost like second nature to do it," said Sookie. "Can I ask you something?"

Anna nodded.

"What does Eric want with you? He doesn't usually kidnap people, just drinks from them and moves on," said Sookie.

"If I knew the answer to that question I would tell you. But I don't know," said Anna. "I've never knowingly come into contact with vampires."

Bill had a complex look on his face he whispered something to Sookie who looked up at him shaking her head.

"I can't let you do that," said Sookie.

"It may be the only way," said Bill.

"Fine," said Sookie.

Bill walked around to where Anna was sitting, "Anna, look at me."

Anna turned to face him. She was mesmerized by his eyes. He said something to her but she didn't hear him. She reached up and touched his face. Bill pulled back from her and stared.

"I'm sorry. You just have beautiful eyes," said Anna looking down.

"Well?" asked Sookie.

"She is like you," said Bill.

"She can't be Glamoured?" asked Sookie.

"I think not," said Bill.

"What?" said Anna.

"Glamoured, where a vampire ca make you do what they want you do to, or not to do," said Sookie. "You're lucky."

"Right. Can I go now?" asked Anna.

"When Bill goes to ground I will take you to the motel in Shreveport," said Sookie. "That way I know Eric will have gone to ground, too."

"Gone to ground?" asked Anna.

"Sleep," said Sookie. "You can use the spare bedroom if you like until then."

"Thank you," said Anna standing up from the table.

Sookie watched as Anna disappeared around the corner. She dropped her barriers and listened in on her thoughts.

_That chick is odd, but nice. What the hell does she mean I can't be 'glamoured?' Why the fuck would anyone want to be glamoured. Whatever, I'm tired._

Sookie shook her head and smiled as she stood up from the table. She cleared away the dishes and went back into the living room with Bill.


	4. Chapter 4

"What brought you to Shreveport?" asked Sookie as she drove Anna back to the hotel.

"I was on my way to New Orleans," said Anna. "I stopped for the night."

"And got kidnapped?" asked Sookie.

"No. I went to Fangtasia. I didn't look at the club name, I just wanted to have a little fun," said Anna shrugging her shoulders.

Eric was walking around the basement of the house mumbling to himself. Pam and Chow had both gone to ground hours ago. He dabbed at his eyes and nose occasionally to blot the blood away. He plopped down in the chair and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and could almost smell the sea air.

_** "**__**Säg mig,**__**Eric**__**.**__**Varför**__**du**__**inte vill**__**bli**__**kung**__**?" asked Vega. (**__**Tell me**__**,**__**Eric**__**.**__**Why**__**you**__**do not**__**want to**__**be**__**king**__**?)**_

_** Eric and Vega were on a hillside over looking the village. Eric was lying back on his back and gazing up at the sky. Vega was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest looking at the village.**_

_** "**__**Eftersom det**__**är**__**tröttsamt**__**och**__**jag**__**vill inte**__**vara**__**uttråkad**__**," replied Eric. (Because **__**it**__**'s**__**tiring**__**and**__**I**__**do not want to**__**be**__**bored)**_

_** "**__**Jag tror att**__**du**__**bli en stor**__**kung**__**," said Vega turning to face him. (I think you be a great king.)**_

_** "**__**Endast**__**om**__**du var**__**min**__**drottning**__**," said Eric opening his eyes. (Only if you were my Queen.)**_

_** "**__**Din**__**far**__**skulle**__**inte**__**tillåta**__**det," said Vega. (Your father would not allow it.)**_

_** "**__**Då kommer vi**__**att**__**gifta sig och**__**springa**__**iväg**__**tillsammans**__**," said Eric cupping Vega's cheek. (Then we will marry and run away together.)**_

_** "**__**Du**__**måste**__**stanna**__**.**__**Du**__**kommer att**__**bli en**__**stor**__**kung**__**,**__**oavsett**__**vad**__**du**__**tycker," said Vega smiling. (You need to stay. You will be a great king, regardless of what you think.)**_

Eric opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He cursed and disappeared into his room for the day.

Anna thanked Sookie for bringing her back before she walked into her room. She packed all of her clothes except for one outfit. She loaded everything else in her car. She was going to get a shower and a quick nap in before she finished her trip down to New Orleans. She ran the water in the shower until it was warm. She stood under the spray and let the events of the past twenty-four hours flow down the drain with the water.

She pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt and lay down on the bed. She had only planned to sleep for an hour before she got back on the road. She set the alarm on her phone and closed her eyes.

Eric stood under the shower spray and let all the dried blood flow down the drain. He never went to ground and was definitely feeling the effects of it. Pam banged on the door to the bathroom. Eric let out a growl and she stopped. He finished his shower and got out. He walked past Pam and towards the living room. As much as they despised Tru Blood, they kept a stock in the fridge. He heated a bottle and took a few sips out of it before walking up the stairs. Chow had already left to man the bar when it opened. He climbed in his car and sped off towards Fangtasia.

Pam was walked through the bar watching people. She made her way to where Eric was sitting. She stood behind him and whispered something only the vampires would be able to hear.

"Vad stör dig?" asked Pam. (What bothers you?)

"Anna," replied Eric.

"Vad sägs om henne? Hon är borta sedan länge nu," said Pam. (What about her? She's long gone by now.)

"Nej hon är inte. Hennes bil är fortfarande på motellet parkeringsplats," said Eric. (No she isn't. Her car is still in the motel parking lot.)

"Vad var poängen för att föra henne till huset?" asked Pam. (What was the point in bringing her to the house?)

"Du skulle inte förstå," said Eric. (You would not understand.)

Pam was about to reply when she caught the smell of blood. Both her and Eric looked around the bar but didn't see anyone who was bleeding. Pam and Chow went searching through the rest of the bar, but came up empty. Eric was fixing to dismiss it when the front door swung open. Standing in the doorway holding her side was Anna.

* * *

><p>Anna rolled over and turned her alarm off. She reached over and grabbed her phone. Her eyes about bugged out of her head when she saw what time it was. Her hour nap turned into her sleeping through her alarm and seven text messages. She groaned as she stood up. She answered the texts from her brother and grabbed her car keys. She hoped she could get out of town without running into Eric.<p>

As Anna pulled her coat on she heard shouting outside her door. She brushed it off and walked out. She turned in her room key and turned to walk back to her car. As she was unlocking it she heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots. She turned around to see what had happened when she felt a sharp pain in her side.

She fell to the ground and her hand immediately shot to her side. She could feel a wet spot in her shirt. She'd been shot. She groaned as she moved to lean against her rear tire. She moved her hand and looked at the wound. She was going to need a doctor, and fast.

Anna pulled herself up to her feet. She leaned against the car for support and tried to catch her breath. She took in the distance between her and the front office and Fangtasia. Unfortunately for her, Fangtasia was closer. Anna took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the front door of Fangtasia.

* * *

><p>Eric grabbed Anna and lifted her into his arms. He sped past Pam and into his office, closing the door with his foot. He laid Anna down on the couch. He moved her hair out of her face. Pam walked in with a wet cloth and placed it on her head. Eric lifted Anna's shirt and looked at the wound. It was still bleeding profusely. Eric's fangs extended as he inhaled her scent.<p>

"Ska du låta henne dö?" asked Pam. (Are you going to let her die?)

"Gå bort!" replied Eric firmly. (Go away!)

Eric looked back at Anna. She was getting paler and paler. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit it. He lowered it to her mouth and made her drink it. Slowly she drank his blood. He pulled his wrist away and let it heal. He listened carefully to her heartbeat. The slow rhythm started to pick up.

Eric sighed as he sat back on his legs. Anna closed her eyes and fell asleep. He looked at his watch. There were eight hours until dawn. He sat in his chair and watched her. There was a clinking sound heard on the floor as the bullet made it's way from Anna's body. He rested his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

_**Eric was sitting in the armchair in the house Godric and he was living in. It had been a hundred years since he had been turned, but he still thought of her often. Godric always knew when he was. He seemed to steer clear of Eric when he was. Eric looked out at the moon. He looked away, determined not to cry.**_

_** "Det är**__**okej**__**att**__**gråta**__**för**__**henne**__**," said Godric walking into the room. (It's**__**okay to**__**cry**__**for**__**her.**__**)**_

_** "**__**Jag**__**har**__**gråtit**__**allt jag**__**kan**__**.**__**Det finns**__**inga**__**tårar**__**längre**__**," said Eric. (I have cried all I can. There are no tears anymore.)**_

** Godric was going to reply but thought best to leave it at that. He sighed and walked out of the room. Eric listened as Godric walked away. He tried to understand, but there wasn't anything to cry over anymore. Vega was gone and Eric would spend eternity alone.**

Eric looked over at Anna when she shifted on the couch. He stood and left the room. Anna rolled over on her side and sighed, her brows furrowing.

_**Anna was sitting in a chair in the middle of a dark room. She looked around her, but didn't see anything. She stood up from the chair and walked around it. She stopped when she heard footsteps on the ground. She turned around and her mouth fell open. She was standing face to face with herself, but it wasn't here.**_

_** The woman in front of her was dressed odd. She had on a long dress that was the color of blood. Her hair was held back with a leather tie and was braided in parts. She had her hands clasped together in front of her, although they were barely seen underneath the long, wide sleeves of the dress.**_

_** "Do not be afraid of me," she said. "I will not hurt you. In fact, I can't hurt you."**_

_** "What?" said Anna moving behind the chair.**_

_** "I can't touch you. Therefore I can't hurt you," she said.**_

_** "Who are you?" asked Anna.**_

_** "You do not know?" asked the look a like.**_

_** "Nope," said Anna.**_

_** "I know who you are, Annika," she said.**_

_** "How the hell do you know who I am?" said Anna.**_

_** "I know a lot of things," she replied. "But, my name is Vega."**_

_** Anna looked at her like she was insane.**_

** "See, you have heard of me, Annika. I'm part of your family," said Vega. "I died young in life, unfortunately."**

_** 'Then how are **_**we**_** related! And why the hell do you look like me!" shouted Anna.**_

_** "Calm down, Annika. Breathe. I was with child when I left my home. I had a tryst with a farm boy and fell pregnant. I didn't have the heart to tell Eric, so I left. Before I did I went and saw the Seer. She told me I would die in childbirth. I told my love that I wouldn't be with him much longer and I left," said Vega. "I crushed his soul when I left. My little girl was given to another family, but they told her who I was and who she really was. That's how you know who I am."**_

_** "You're insane," said Anna. "You're dead, and I'm dreaming. Only way that this is happening."**_

_** "You are dreaming," said Vega. "But I am really here. I'm within you. Always have been. With every child that has come after my daughter Sonja, I have been there. You are a special girl, Annika."**_

_** "Nope. I'm a normal woman from Little Rock, Arkansas. Nothing special about me," said Anna.**_

_** "Keep telling yourself that. If you were so normal, why didn't you leave Shreveport when you first had the chance? Why did you stay?" asked Vega.**_

_** Anna didn't have a good answer.**_

_** "Why did you go to Fangtasia? Why not another club? A human club?" asked Vega.**_

_** Again, Anna didn't have a good answer.**_

_** "You were drawn to the bar. You were drawn to Eric," said Vega. "That is because of me. I told him that I would return to him. I never expected it would be like this."**_

_** "Like what?" asked Anna.**_

_** "As a doppelganger," said Vega stepping forward. "We are very similar in so many ways. Not just in looks."**_

_** "Stay a way from me," said Anna.**_

_** "Can't touch you, remember," said Vega. "Here's another question. Why didn't you scream for help instead of going to the bar? Wouldn't it have been easier?"**_

_** "I…uh…um," stuttered Anna.**_

_** "See. You **_**knew**_** Eric could save you. Doctors have the ability to do it, but don't always succeed," said Vega. "Please, before you leave town, give this to Eric. Let him know I am always thinking of him."**_

** Vega sat a brown leather pouch on the chair. She smiled up at Anna before she disappeared. Anna looked down at the pouch and picked it up.**

Anna jolted awake, gasping for air. She looked around her. She was in an office. Probably still in Fangtasia. She stood up from the couch and felt her head. She was sweating. She looked down in her other hand. There was the pouch from the dream. She dropped it on the desk and ran out of the office. She ran through the groups of people on the dance floor and across the street. She jumped in her car and floored it out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric walked back in the office half expecting to find Anna freaking out on the couch. He looked around the room but didn't see her. In fact she had left. He could sense that much from her. He cursed under his breath and slammed the door. There was a knock at the door and Pam walked in.

"She left. Car's gone from the motel. Owner said she left in a hurry," said Pam. "What's that?"

Pam was pointing to the pouch on the desk. Eric only just noticed it as well. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands. Pam left the room and Eric sat down in his chair. He pulled the strings and opened the bag. He turned it upside down and let the contents fall out.

Lying on the desk in front of him was a ruby necklace and a piece of paper. He grabbed the paper and unfolded it.

_My love, how I miss you dearly. I am sure you are wondering how you received this bag. Annika should have given it to you. Here is a token of my love for you and message. Annika is my doppelganger. I was with child when I left, and no the baby was not yours. I couldn't tell you, I was so ashamed. __The seer told me how to contact people from the other side. I wanted you to be king. You would have been a great king. I am not mad that you chose the easy way out. You have forgotten how to love. Find Annika, she wont get far. Love her like you loved me. I know you can, regardless of what you say. For once in your life do what I ask. Forget about me. I was part of your life, and now you need to move on. Give her the necklace. She will know what to do with it. It was my prized possession and I treasured it even in death. I promise we will see each other again._

Eric picked up the necklace. It was the one he had given to her. He slid the necklace and the not back into the pouch and put them both in his pocket. He grabbed his jacket and disappeared out the back door. He followed the road south. She was going to New Orleans. There were still five hours till dawn. He was hoping that Vega was right and she wouldn't get far.

Anna pulled into the parking lot of the bar. She recognized the yellow hooptie as Sookie's. She parked her car and turned the ignition of. As she was climbing out she saw the corvette pull into the parking lot. She froze as the tall blonde she feared was driving stepped out of the car.

Eric knew she had stopped. She was tired, he knew that much. He pulled into the lot at Merlotte's and saw her getting out of her car. She stood there and watched as he advanced on her, he was getting mixed emotions from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Eric. "I'm supposed to give you this."

Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag Anna had dropped on his desk. He reached into the bag and pulled the necklace out. Anna had all but stopped breathing. She jerked the necklace from his hands.

"No need to get grabby," he said.

"Where did you get this!" she all but shouted at him.

"It was in the bag you left on my desk. I should be asking where you got it from," said Eric crossing his arms.

"I've had it my entire life. It went missing a few years back, I thought I had lost it," said Anna.

"How did you come by it?" asked Eric.

"I don't know. My grandmother gave it to me one day and said I would know what to do with it," said Anna. "I thought she was insane. I kept it in my jewelry box. I still have no idea what she was talking about. 'I would know what to do with it.' The woman had to be crazy."

A bird cried out in the distance. Anna looked up at the sky, and the moon, and gasped. Eric followed her eyesight. The moon was blood red. Anna looked back down at the necklace and then took off running into the woods. Eric ran off after her, catching up with her with ease. He was about to grab her arm when she stopped in a clearing.

Anna looked up at the moon again. She unclasped the necklace and tied it around her neck. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and started to sing.

"Visa mig ljuset. Visa mig vägen. Ta mig dit, och ta mig snabbt. Visa mig hur man hittarljuset, att hitta mitt sätt. Månen är hög på natthimlen. Visa mig vägen. Visa mig ljuset," she sang. (Show me the light. Show me the way. Take me there, and take me fast. Show me how to find the light, to find my way. The moon is high in the night sky. Show me the way. Show me the light.)

Eric was mesmerized by her singing. He reached out and touched her. She turned in a circle and kept singing the same thing over and over again. She stopped suddenly and whispered something. He almost didn't catch what she said.

"Visa mig min bakgrund, ge mig min makt," whispered Anna. (Show me my light, give me my power.)

The necklace around Anna's neck started to glow a bright red. Anna floated into the air. Her hair, which had been held back by a hair tie, was floating around her face. She was glowing. She looked down at Eric and smiled.

"Min kärlek. Min Eric," she said.

Her voice had a lyrical sound to it.

"Vega?" said Eric.

She nodded, "I told you I would return. Take care of my Annika. She needs you, whether she believes it or not. I was worried this day would never come. I've lied dormant for years hoping I would see you again."

"But you're dead," said Eric.

"So are you," smiled Vega. "Watch over her. Keep her safe."

Eric nodded.

"Forget me, Eric. I will never see you again. I cannot return to Earth," said Vega. "Can you promise me that?"

"Vega, please…" started Eric.

"Promise me," said Vega.

"You have my word," said Eric.

"Thank you," said Vega.

She closed her eyes. The glowing light slowly died out and Anna's body dropped from the air. Eric caught her and held her close. He breathed in her scent. There was the faint smell of the North Sea there. He _had_ seen Vega.

Anna opened her eyes and groaned. Eric loosened his grip on her. Anna pulled back from Eric and looked up at the moon. It was large and white like it usually was. She rubbed her temples with her fingers. She tried to remember what had happened.

Eric furrowed his brows while he watched her. The emotions he was getting from her were all over the place; confusion, fear, anger.

"What happened?" Anna finally asked.

"You don't remember?" asked Eric.

"No. I remember taking the necklace from you and trying to figure out how you got it. After that, nothing," said Anna still rubbing her head.

"You don't…you took off into the woods. You sang a song in Swedish," said Eric. "Vega…"

Anna groaned and fell back on the ground.

"What?" asked Eric.

"I dreamed about her. She gave the bag to give to you," said Anna.

"You've seen her?" asked Eric.

"She looks just like me," said Anna. "There was this old story that' been passed down through my family. It was a bedtime story my grandmother told me."

"What was it?" asked Eric.

_"There was a young woman in a small Viking village. She was in love with the prince. She took a trip to the old lady in the mountains and asked for help. She was going to die but she wanted to be able to see her love again. The old lady took a necklace from the girl and cast a spell on it. 'Give the necklace to your daughter and continue it down your line. When the time is right, you will return to your love,' said the old lady. The young woman kept the necklace a secret until her daughter was born. She gave the girl to another family and begged them to tell the girl of the necklace. She died alone in a clearing in the woods when the moon was red. It would be then when she would return to Earth,"_ said Anna. "I really thought it was just that, a story."

Eric sat there and listened to the whole story. Vega had gone to the witch in the woods and not the seer. It made so much sense now. She wouldn't wear the necklace for fear of breaking the spell. He should have known that.

"Who was the girl given to?" asked Eric.

"I don't know. Later on another girl is given up for adoption. She went to some old lady," said Anna. "It seems to be an on going tradition in our family to give our children away. My sister did the same to her daughter."

"Has your family always had girls?" asked Eric.

"No. It was mostly boys. Only recently was it girls," said Anna. "I was named for them."

"Who?" asked Eric.

"Vega and her daughter, Sonja," said Anna.

Eric stared at Anna. She was Vega made over. She had the same blonde hair, the same ice blue eyes. Eric watched as she stood up from the ground and dusted herself off. He stood up as well. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He leaned over and kissed her.

Anna closed her eyes when he kissed her. There was something about that kiss that seemed magical. He pulled back from her and stepped away. Anna flushed and looked down at her feet. She couldn't figure out why she was embarrassed, he was the one who had kissed her.

"I need to go," said Anna. "Um…which was did I come?"

Eric pointed in a direction and started walking that way. Anna followed him through the woods. She was thinking about the stories that her grandmother would tell her. Eric turned to check on Anna when he was hit with a fearful feeling from her. When he turned around she was standing stock still in the middle of the path.

"What id wrong?" asked Eric.

"N-n-nothing," she said.

"You are lying," he said. "Something is wrong. What is it?"

"It's just that…" started Anna.

Eric was fixing to say something when Anna collapsed on the ground. He rushed to her side and listened for her heartbeat, it was slowing.


	6. Chapter 6

"PAM!" he shouted. "Anna, wake up. Open your eyes.

Pam appeared a few minutes later.

"What?" she asked. "What happened?"

"No time. Go back to the house, get everything ready," he said.

"Eric, what are you doing?" asked Pam.

"Do as you are told!" shouted Eric.

Pam nodded and took off into the night. Eric's fangs extended. He leaned over and bit into Anna's neck. He drained her until she was almost void of blood. He pulled back and bit into his wrist. He placed it at her mouth for the second time that night and forced her to drink.

When she was done he picked her up and ran back to his car. He placed her in the passenger's seat and got in the driver's. He floored it out of Merlotte's and headed back to Shreveport.

He slammed the car in park when he reached the house. He picked Anna up and ran through the house and out the back door. Pam was standing next to an old oak tree with a shovel in her hand. Eric placed Anna in the hole that Pam had dug. He jumped down in next to her. Once he was in a comfortable position he nodded to Pam. Pam sighed and started to cover the two of them with dirt.

_I really hope he knows what he is doing,_ thought Pam.

Once the hole was refilled completely with dirt she went back into the house. Dawn was approaching quickly and she needed to go to ground. She would definitely have a word with Eric when he rose tomorrow night. That was for damn sure.


End file.
